


A Wild Beast

by SlimeLime



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, all 8 of them are there but those are the main guys, at least wikipedia says so, fun fact: therion is greek for beast or wild animal, not mentioned but therion is trans, ooc maybe?, so jot that down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeLime/pseuds/SlimeLime
Summary: Primrose spots an interesting person in the tavern, and H'aanit helps out.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	A Wild Beast

**Author's Note:**

> my second fanfic! haanit actual speaks in... whatever she speaks in? kinda? (i pulled up a translator thing and took some liberties) also i use gender neutral pronouns bc primese doesnt know shit abt therion yet so... yeah

By the time they reached Boulderfall, Primrose wanted to collapse on the street for the rest of the day. But as the ‘leader’ of this group, she had to actually _lead_ them on occasion. So, she led them to the tavern. The eight of them were seated in two groups, her, Cyrus, Tressa, and Ophilia on one side, Olberic, Alfyn, H’aanit and Linde on the other. Primrose was content to let Tressa order and haggle while she slumped over in her chair and maybe took a nap, until something caught her eye. Well, more accurately, some _one_ . They had been talking with the tavern keeper, and had clearly been agitated. Though what drew her attention was their hair- a shockingly pure _white_ , despite the dust and grime that seemed to surround them. They seemed to only get more annoyed as they spoke, and with a huff, they turned around rather dramatically, making their purple cloak shift with them. Though only for a moment, Primrose swore she saw a fool's bangle- and narrowed her eyes. The Ravus manor was near here, wasn't it? She had never been too involved in politics, being a child, but as a noble, she remembered some offhand chatter. Racking her brain, she was able to recall mention of a treasure passed down the Ravus line, though she couldn't recall any specifics. But a priceless treasure, well guarded mansion, and a fool's bangle… they were no ordinary thief. She stood and began to walk, using getting more drinks as an excuse, and came up next to the thief.

"So," she began. She wasn't quite sure where she was going, but she'd definitely end up somewhere. "You've tried to steal from the Ravus', have you?"

They bristled at that. Their eye- the other was covered by hair- narrowed, and their stare was cold. "What's it to you." Their tone was bitter and sharp, and gave off the feeling that they didn't care about her answer. 

"Well, I think," Primrose shifted, "that someone like you must have skill with their hands. And quite a courageous streak, to steal from someone like the Ravus'. I would think you wouldn't mind.. spending some _time_ together?" She asked, putting all the sweetness possible into it. But that only seemed to make them more annoyed, as they slammed their hand on the table.

"Well, _princess,_ " they began, in their own overly sweet tone, "I would think your standards to be higher than the company of a _thief_ . Besides," they lifted their hand, revealing a dangling chain, "I think any time with me would be a loss for you." With that, they dropped the bracelet in front of Primrose, who found her jaw going slack. As a noble, she had been taught many times to keep watch of her belongings. But they had stolen her bracelet from her wrist, and she had no clue. Just who _were_ they?

Unfortunately, her group calling her back cut off her train of thought. As she returned to them, she was debating what to say. That she felt they needed to recruit that thief? She quite honestly did feel that way, but how to explain. She rolled the bracelet between her fingers as she took her seat. 

"Did you… forget?" Cyrus asked. Primrose paused, eyes wide, before smacking her forehead. She did, in fact, forget the drinks. And before she could justify herself, Tressa piped up.

"Why'd you take your bracelet off?" She asked through a mouthful of food. Primrose sighed. Might as well get it over with. Beckoning the other table to listen, she explained her encounter with the thief, and her suspicions. 

"And anyways, they were well armed. Did you see that dagger? I think it would be rather useful to have them with us," and the group nodded in agreement, save Ophilia, who looked conflicted. But by now, a lot had happened to test her faith, so Primrose trusted she could take one little thief and stay standing. She clapped Ophilia on the back, and then asked, "so seducing them _did not work_. Any other ideas?" 

The responses were… mixed. Alfyn offered to talk to them, Tressa offered to _hire_ them, Cyrus suggested a plan that Primrose zoned out of halfway through, Ophilia offered to guide them, _religiously_ , Olberic had no clue, and that left H'aanit. Who offered nothing except pushing Linde to move. Which Linde did. The group watched in silence as the large cat made her way to the other side of the bar, right next to the thief. Who stared straight at her. And then reached down to pet her. The other six were silent as H'aanit beckoned Linde back to her side, and the thief followed.

"Wouldst thee liketh to pet Linde?" The thief seemed to recoil ever so slightly at H'aanit's accent, but nodded. As they were stroking their hand through her fur, H'aanit continued, "one of mine own partner's had said thee did steal something rather valuable- or rather hath tried to." The thief nodded, engrossed in the softness of Linde's fur. "She hath also said thee were rather well armed." This received the same distracted nod. "What is thy name, thief?" They did not look up, but still spoke,

"Therion," was all they gave. H'aanit smiled,

"Well, Therion, if thy bangle is an indication, thee seemeth to have a job to doeth. Wherefore not help us, as we help thee?" It seemed to take a moment for her question to hit Therion, and another to translate in their mind, but they soon had their own question.

"If I come with you, can I pet your cat?" At that H'aanit let out a hearty chuckle.

"As long as thou art not cruel to Linde, I see nay reason wherefore not." And with that, she extended her hand, which they took, though they left the other in Linde's fur. "Now, where art thee headed?" And with that, Therion was seated, explaining his plans to find and return the Dragonstones to the House Ravus. Primrose sat in shock, and wasn't able to ask her questions until they reached the inn.

"How the hell did you _do_ that?" She asked in awe. She had never seen someone so prickly turn to putty quite so fast. H'aanit chuckled softly as she answered, 

"Any wild beast can be tamed with the right reward," and with a wink, she headed to her room. Primrose was in awe, then realized-

"Wait, are you _PUTTING_ _ON_ THAT ACCENT?"

**Author's Note:**

> Primrose: seducing them didn't work :/  
> H'aanit: let me try  
> Primrose: okay  
> H'aanit: pspspspsppspsspspps  
> Primrose: how is that-  
> Therion: already running over


End file.
